User talk:Newwaveknight1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Newwaveknight1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:54, January 23, 2013 You have been banned for one day for calling an admin a "retard". I SHOULD have banned you for a week for drama, but I'm feeling generous. Hopefully, you'll have learned your lesson by the time your ban is up. Also, please read this. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 01:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) By the way. I DO realize I misinterpreted your initial post. That isn't the problem. The problem is, instead of just correcting me politely, you insulted me. That's what earned you the first ban, and I warned you that you shouldn't insult admins, as per the rules. Then, rather than listen to my advice, you insulted me AGAIN. That's what earned you your second ban. Read this rule next time. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ban Two hours. 03:47, February 4, 2014 (UTC)ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) Deletion Appeal Your story was removed because we no longer accept trollpasta. You can post it on the trollpasta wiki if you want. Here's a copy: http://pastebin.com/NjhvQSzy ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) http://www.filedropper.com/lbcp Here's the doc as editing is in progress. Thanks again for the interest. Love the profiole picture! WOOO! I, Da Cashman (talk) 04:28, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't Please don't call people "autistic" for being members of a fandom. Feel free to dislike the sonic fandom all you like, but I can't allow you to directly harass people via their talk pages for being part of it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC)